Aqui Sem Você
by Nah
Summary: Continuação de Andando atrás de você. Remus decide falar com Tonks. Song fic da musica Here without you, 3 doors down.


**Título:** Aqui Sem Você

**Autora:** Nah

**Continuação de: **Andando Atrás de Você

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Está fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta:** Li

**Música:** Here without you, 3doors down

* * *

Remus chegou em seu apartamento, o gosto de Tonks ainda em seus lábios. Queria vê-la de novo, senti-la, abraça-la. Ainda sentia as mãos dela, o rosto delicado. Não entendia toda aquela relutância da parte dele. Talvez fosse uma desculpa para não se envolver novamente com alguém. Sua vida já era tão atribulada sem ter problemas de relacionamentos amorosos. Perguntava-se se valia a pena se manter afastado de envolvimentos, ainda mais com uma pessoa que sabia da sua transformação nas noites de Lua Cheia. Uma pessoa que o fazia rir, e só ele sabia o quanto precisa de risos naquele momento.

Andou pelo seu quarto, aquela madrugada era fria como todas as outras madrugadas de sua vida. Era angustiante passar noites sozinho, sem ter alguém para aquece-lo. Sentia-se tão quente quando estava com Tonks. Sua cama era fria, seus lençóis eram frios. A cama rangia conforme ele se mexia de um lado para o outro, inquieto, sem sono. Os olhos fechados, vislumbrando o rosto de Tonks na sua frente. Gostou do rosto dela, gostava em tudo em Tonks. Ela tinha um ar de rebeldee jovem, que não ligava para nada, isso fazia lembrar dos seus amigos. Havia a possibilidade da atração por Tonks ser causada por isso, entretanto havia o fato de realmente não esquece-la em nenhum momento e dela mexer com ele a cada palavra que dizia.

_A hundred days have made me older since_

_(Centenas de dias tem me feito mais velho desde)_

_the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_(a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto)_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_(Umas mil mentiras tem me feito mais frio)_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_(E eu não acho que posso olhar da mesma forma)_

Ficar com Tonks não era errado, gostava mesmo dela, tinha certeza disso. Não era só uma atração por lembrar os seus tempos na época dos marotos. Era mais que isso, muito mais, era algo puro e sensível, notável a qualquer toque e gesto. Seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, relevante e que não se saciam apenas como o fato de vê-la sempre e poder manter conversas com ela. Queria mais que isso e aquele beijo atiçou ainda mais a sua vontade. Com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro ele relembrou do beijo e do rosto dela.

_An all the miles that separate_

_(Todas as milhas que separam)_

_They Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

_(Elas desaparecem agora que estou sonhando com você)_

* * *

Aquela manhã para Tonks começou péssima, não tinha dormido nada por conta do seu trabalho para Ordem e teve que ir ao Quartel-General dos Aurores. Estava cansada, só queria dormir, não fez praticamente nada no ministério. Remus se encarregou de relatar para Dumbledore o que tinha acontecido na madrugada. Agora ela estava de volta ao seu apartamento, sentada no sofá, ouvindo música e devorando um pote de soverte. Se tinha um coisa que havia aprendido, era curtir sua tristeza em apenas um dia e pronto, já bastava. Sua mãe ensinara isso, Andrômeda sempre dizia que as pessoas necessitavam de momentos tristes, mas não podia passar a vida toda assim, tinha que ser apenas um momento e depois continuar tentando ser alegre, não podia passar o resto da vida se lamentando por algo. Tonks não tinha certeza se ia conseguir ficar daquele jeito apenas um dia. Como iria esquecer Remus de uma hora para outra? E ainda mais depois daquele beijo.

_I'm here without you baby_

_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby)_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_(Mas você continuara isolado em minha mente)_

Cansada de chorar e por já ter acabado o pote de soverte de chocolate, ela levantou e resolveu tomar um banho, limpar o rosto das lágrimas. Sofrer daquele jeito por causa da relutância de Remus em se envolver, já não parecia algo certo, não estava em seus planos viver uma vida amargurada por causa de uma desilusão. Não queria se desmanchar em lágrimas, aquilo gerava um certo incomodo.

_I think about you baby and I dream_

_(Eu penso em você baby e sonho)_

_about you all the time_

_(Com você o tempo todo)_

Tomou seu banho, vestiu uma blusa de alcinha branca e uma calça de tecido confortável verde xadrez, parecendo uma daquelas saias escocesa. Voltou para a sala, com o rosto menos marcado. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao se lembrar que não trabalharia no dia seguinte, podia descansar e quem sabe dar um passeio pelo parque ali perto. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás encostando no sofá, fechou os olhos, a música meio melosa entrando em seus ouvidos e as lembranças de Remus mais vívidas.

- Você ainda não colocou o feitiço anti-aparatação, Tonks?

_I'm here without you baby_

_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby)_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_(Mas você continuara em meus sonhos)_

* * *

Encontrava-se enfurecido no minúsculo apartamento, seus livros estavam desarrumados em cima da mesa em que costumava fazer suas refeições. Aquele apartamento era demasiado pequeno, engraçado já que sempre o achou aconchegante e gostava de ter um apartamento daquele tamanho, era ideal para ele.

Dentro de três dias seria Lua Cheia e ele não queria passar aquela semana sem poder vê-la e arrumar as coisas. Seria mais torturante a sua transformação sabendo que não agia certo com Tonks, nem consigo mesmo. Não queria lutar contra aquele sentimento, não mais. Perdendo o controle que sempre aparentava, resolveu agir no impulso, num impulso que só podia ser explicado por aquele sentimento, que abala as pessoas com espírito e coração calmo, que não se aventuravam em sentimentos ocultos, incertos e que lhe acarretassem sofrimentos. O impulso que só a paixão dava aos que preferiam viver solitários e sem compartilhar suas angústias, fazendo assim o amor calmo e quieto dar espaço a algo sem juízo e que lhe queimava. Aquele sentimento tórrido, sem consciência do que seria sensato para si, do que sempre achou que fosse sensato.

_And tonight, there's only you and me ...yeah_

_(E de noite lá, é somente você que eu vejo...sim)_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_(As milhas apenas continuam rolando)_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_(Como se as pessoas deixassem elas no caminho para dizer ola)_

E era por isso que se encontrava no apartamento de Tonks. A contemplou no sofá e depois falou sem querer demonstrar preocupação.

- Você ainda não colocou o feitiço anti-aparatação, Tonks? – Tonks abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Remus dava um meio sorriso, incerto.

- Remus!

- Você deve estar querendo saber o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Colocar o feitiço anti-aparataçao que você prometeu? – Perguntou, sem querer se iludir com outra coisa.

- Também.

- E o que mais? – Seus olhos demonstravam uma relutância em acreditar no que pudesse ser.

- Sobre aquele... – Um silêncio ficou no ar até que Tonks completou:

- Beijo?

- É. – Respondeu corando um pouco, os olhos castanhos se acentuando.

- Você desistiu na melhor parte, lembra? – Tonks não podia deixar o seu lado extrovertido de fora, nem mesmo naquela situação.

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_(Eu tinha escutado que essa vida é excesso)_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go oh yeah yeah_

_(Mas eu espero que consigam melhor como nos oh, sim, sim)_

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Ele olhou ao redor do apartamento. Continuava do mesmo jeito de quando ele esteve ali, ou quem sabe até mais bagunçado. Viu o pote de soverte. – Você tem soverte ai?

- Acho que ainda tem outro pote.

- Qual sabor?

- Morango.

- Ah, que pena, não gosto de morango, prefiro chocolate.

- O de chocolate acabou há alguns minutos. Se tivesse chegado antes e eu resolvesse ser boazinha com você...

_I'm here without you baby_

_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby)_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_(Mas você continua isolada em minha mente)_

_I think about you baby and I dream_

_(Eu penso em você baby e sonho)_

_about you all the time_

_(Com você o tempo todo)_

Remus ficou sem graça, relembrando da sua relutânciaem seuapartamento em ir ver Tonks. Ela estava linda, mesmo estando meio desarrumada, a calça verde xadrez dela era perfeita, ela era perfeita aos olhos dele, agora tinha certeza o que sentia por Tonks. Não sabia dizer quando aquilo começou, só sabia que era agradável, até mesmo quando as sensações de estar ao lado dela se transformavam em um certo mal estar da parte de ambos. Isso o fazia enxergar que tinha todo o direito de tentar, de experimentar aqueles sentimentos. Tinha o direito e queria. Tonks era adorável em certos aspectos. Era divertida, inteligente e esperta. O jeito desastrado às vezes era um incômodo, mas ele gostava dessas características dela. Ele sempre foi muito cuidadoso e agora vinha Tonks com seu jeito desastrado, o ar imaturo, contrastando com ele.

- Afinal, Remus, o que veio fazer aqui?

- O que você acha, Nymphadora?

- Remus...

- Ok, me desculpe. É que eu me esqueço, Tonks. – Olhou entediado. – O que você acha, Tonks?

- Diga você? – Tonks sorriu maliciosa. Remus voltou a corar, ela não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada.

- O que é engraçado?

- Ah me desculpe, eu não agüentei. – Outro acesso de riso. – É muito engraçado ver você vermelhinho desse jeito.

- Você também está vermelha.

- Mas deve ser de tanto rir.

- Eu gosto de você assim.

_I'm here without you baby_

_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby)_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_(Mas você continua em meus sonhos)_

_And tonight, there's only you and me_

_(E de noite lá, é somente você e eu)_

Tonks parou de rir. Seu olhar era confuso. Remus a deixava confusa, uma hora ele parecia que queria, outra hora não. Estava farta de viver essa confusão, deve ter sido por isso que foi meia fria quando ele apareceu. Nunca foi de disfarçar suas emoções, sempre foi transparente, não sabia como conseguiu mascarar a vontade que sentia de abraçá-lo ali mesmo, sem ouvir mais nada, só querendo ficar ao lado dele. Depois do que ele disse, suas defesas baixaram.

Ele se aproximou, tocou de leve o rosto dela. Tinha a intenção de decorar cada traço daquele rosto, cada detalhe. Os olhos castanhos dele brilharam admirando aquele semblante. Não iria relutar mais, não iria deixá-la.

- Remus... – Ela murmurou antes que ele a beijasse.

Remus beijava com avidez, ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, encostaram os corpos, fazendo um arrepio passar entre eles. A pele dela era macia e naquele momento cheirava a sabonete com aroma de alguma erva desconhecida, um cheiro suave e marcante.

- Você sabe que se envolver comigo é loucura, não sabe? – Sussurrou em meio aos beijos.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de loucuras. – Era uma afirmação. Tonks deu um leve suspiro, quando Remus beijou seu pescoço. – Remus, prometa que não vai partir de novo, não hoje.

- Não posso partir, já estou preso aqui.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_(Tudo que eu sei, é que para nenhum lugar eu vou)_

_(It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_(É difícil mas consegui, não levarei meu amor embora)_

Voltou a beijá-la de maneira lenta. Tonks deslizou a mãos pelos cabelos dele. Adorava o jeito dele conduzir as coisas. Era suave e às vezes mais feroz, era ardente, os beijos de Remus queimavam. Remus a tinha tão próxima e tão segura entre ele, suas caricias eram tímidas e o contato entre eles era incerto, uma vacilação da parte dele que não entendia. Tonks parecia tão frágil, talvez não fosse certo ela ter que conviver com um bruxo que se transformava em lobo nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Era frágil, ele não podia iludi-la, prometeu que não partiria e não pretendia mesmo fazer isso. Compensaria as possíveis angustias pela mudança da fase da lua, não a perderia, não podia perdê-la, já havia perdido tanta pessoas amadas, não seria justo deixar Tonks escarpar por entre os dedos, não seria justo com ele mesmo.

_And when the last one falls_

_(E quando a última folha cair)_

_when it's all said and done_

_(Quando todos dizerem e fizerem)_

- Eu sonho com você. – Disse baixinho no ouvido dela. – E depois que te vi na noite passada, não parei de ver teu rosto toda vez que fechava os olhos.

- Isso acontece comigo há bastante tempo.

Remus a abraçou, agora era Tonks que beijava o pescoço dele com suavidade. Sentia as mãos macias e delicadas dela deslizarem por seus cabelos castanhos. Não queria largá-la, não soltaria, não a deixaria. Tonks era o que lhe restava de precioso, era algo seguro para ele e ao mesmo tempo incerto. Não sabia se sairiam bem dessa história, se teriam um final feliz. Não custava nada tentar, sentimentos como aquele foram feitos para serem experimentados e aproveitados ao máximo. Não importava mais o que viria depois, so importava o agora, o fato de estarem juntos.

A beijou com cuidado e se certificando que tudo era real e certo, absolutamente certo. Tonks era sua felicidade, seu sonho, sua esperança de poder ser feliz e de não sentir mais frio nas madrugadas, de não ser mais solitário.

_It gets hard but it won't take away_

_(É difícil mas consegui, não levarei meu amor embora)_

_my love_

_( meu amor)_

_I'm here without you baby_

_(Eu estou aqui sem você baby)_

* * *

**N.A:** Não me arrisco muito nesse shipper, gosto desse casal, mas sinto uma dificuldade de escrever sobre eles dois. Eu demorei para escrever essa pequena continuação, a outra saiu muito mais fácil, em apenas um dia e essa aqui demorou bem mais. Para quem postou reviews: Nyym-chan e Kiki Moony. E para quem leu e não deixou reviews também. Talvez eu faça uma terceira continuação, mas eu não tenho certeza, e se por acaso eu fizer vai demorar um pouco.


End file.
